ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of people from Vancouver
This is a list of notable personalities/celebrities from or who spent considerable time residing in Vancouver, British Columbia. A * Bryan Adams, singer * Vikky Alexander, artist * Pamela Anderson, actress B * Ashleigh Ball, voice actress known for her lead role on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and lead singer of Hey Ocean * Joan Balzar, painter * James Barber, cookbook author, aka "The Urban Peasant" * Barry Beck, hockey player * Ray Bethell, master multiple kite flier * Jean-Luc Bilodeau, actor * Yannick Bisson, actor * Linwood Boomer, actor and television producer and writer * Sage Brocklebank, actor * Rod Bruno, musician * Michael Bublé, singer * Raymond Burr, actor C * Kim Campbell, former Canadian Prime Minister * Paul Campbell, actor * Erin Cebula, TV personality * Erica Cerra, actress * Sarah Chalke, actress * Angela Chang, Mandopop singer * Peter Chao, comedian * Osric Chau, actor * Edison Chen, Hong Kong entertainer * Ying Chen, Francophone author * Fred Cheng, Hong Kong actor/musician * Joyce Cheng, actress * Kayi Cheung, actress, Miss Hong Kong 2007 * Charlene Choi, actress and singer * Tommy Chong, actor, comedian, musician * Hayden Christensen, actor * Linda Chung, actress/musician * Christy Clark, provincial politician and Premier of British Columbia * Torrance Coombs, actor * Douglas Coupland, author * Christian Covington, National Football League Player * Amanda Crew, actress * Roger Cross, actor * Seán Cummings, actor and playwright D * Brian Day, doctor * Yvonne DeCarlo, actress * Mac DeMarco, artist * Jay DeMerit, MLS, World Cup soccer player * Ryan Dempster, MLB baseball player * Ranj Dhaliwal, writer * Lexa Doig, actress * James Doohan, actor ("Lt. Cmmdr. Montgomery Scott Scotty" from television show Star Trek) * Audrey Capel Doray, artist * Stan Douglas, artist E * Aileen Eaton, boxing promoter * Aryana Engineer, actress * Arthur Erickson, architect, urban planner * Elise Estrada, singer-songwriter, actress F * Ed Fast, Canadian politician and Federal Cabinet Minister * Gordon Fee, New Testament scholar * John Ferguson, Sr., professional hockey player * Jodelle Ferland, actress * Nathan Fielder, comedian * Rod Filbrandt, cartoonist * Nigel Findley, fantasy, science fiction, and RPG author * Noel Fisher, actor * Brendan Fletcher, actor * William Wasbrough Foster, mountaineer, soldier, politician, business executive, and chief constable of Vancouver * Michael J. Fox, actor * Jeff Francis, Major League Baseball player * Rhys Fulber, musician, producer * Freddy Fuller, boxing champion * Nolan Gerard Funk, * Emmanuelle Schick Garcia, film director and writer * Austin Gary, author, songwriter * C. E. Gatchalian, playwright * William Gibson, author * Matthew Good, singer/songwriter * Rodney Graham, artist * Jennifer Granholm, ex-governor of US State of Michigan * Grimes, singer, songwriter, director, musician, actress * Nancy Greene Raine, Olympic champion and Canadian Senator * Trevor Guthrie, singer H * Rich Harden, Major League Baseball player * Jillian Harris, ABC's 5th Bachelorette * Laura Harris, actress * Chris Haslam, professional skateboarder * Meghan Heffern, actress * Ed Hill, stand-up comedian * Brent Hodge, film director and CEO of Hodgee Films * Bert Hoffmeister, commander of the 5th Canadian Division in the Second World War, then president of MacMillan Bloedel * Jacob Hoggard, lead singer of the band Hedley * Clive Holden, poet, film director and visual artist * Antony Holland, actor * Bob Houbregs, NBA player for the Milwaukee Hawks, Baltimore Bullets, Boston Celtics, and the Fort Wayne Pistons; general manager of the Seattle SuperSonics; member of the Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame * Harrison Houde, composer, actor * Elva Hsiao, Mandopop singer I * John Ireland, actor * Britt Irvin, actress, musician and voice-over artist * Katharine Isabelle, actress J * Joshua Jackson, actor * Liam James, actor * Jazzy B, actor, singer * Sarah Jeffery, actress, dancer, singer * Carly Rae Jepsen, singer * Avan Jogia, actor * Alexz Johnson, actress, singer * Christopher Judge, actor K * Boris Karloff, born William Pratt, actor * Evander Kane, National Hockey League player * Paul Kariya, National Hockey League player * Earl Keeley, football player * Cevin Key, musician * Margot Kidder, actress * Kristin Kreuk, actress L * Linus Sebastian, YouTuber, presenter, producer, writer * Tyler Labine, actor * Jonathan LaMarche, actor and voice actor * Evelyn Lau, poet and novelist * Maggie Lawson, actress * Cory Lee, singer * Bill Leeb, musician, singer * Bob Lenarduzzi, soccer player * Sherwood Lett, soldier, lawyer, chancellor of UBC * Trevor Linden, NHL hockey player * Bernice Liu, actress * Mary Livingstone, formerly Sadie Marks, actress; wife of Jack Benny * Rochelle Low, field hockey player * Crystal Lowe, actress * Jessica Lowndes, actress * Jessica Lucas, actress * Milan Lucic, NHL player * Alexander Ludwig, actor M * Norma MacMillan, voice actress * Karen Diane Magnussen, figure skater * Dan Mangan, musician * Charles Marega, sculptor * Terry McBride, CEO and founder, Nettwerk Music Group * Shane McConkey, professional freestyle skier * Rick McCrank, professional skateboarder * Dean McFadden, Commander of the Royal Canadian Navy * Ashleigh McIvor, Olympic champion skier * John H. Meier, financier and former business adviser to Howard Hughes * Charles Merritt, winner of the Victoria Cross * Shay Mitchell, actress * Colin Mochrie, comedian * Cory Monteith, actor * Greg Moore, racecar driver * James Moore, Canadian politician and senior Federal cabinet minister * Justin Morneau, Major League Baseball player * Carrie-Anne Moss, actress * Jane Munro, poet N * Ira B. Nadel, biographer and literary critic * Nardwuar the Human Serviette, radio host and musician * Steve Nash, NBA player *Cam Neely, NHL player * Kliph Nesteroff, writer, broadcaster *Alisha Newton, actress * Mayko Nguyen, actress *Ryan Nugent-Hopkins, NHL player O * Brenna O'Brien, actress * Victor Odlum, Canadian journalist, soldier, and diplomat * Nivek Ogre, singer, musician * Sandra Oh, actress * Pat Onstad, soccer player P * J. I. Packer, Anglican theologian * Grace Park, actress * Jim Pattison, entrepreneur * Kit Pearson, children's writer * Missy Peregrym, actress * Emily Perkins, actress *James Picard, artist * Carly Pope, actress * Daniel Powter, singer * Jason Priestley, actor * Kirsten Prout, actress Q *Wanting Qu, singer-songwriter R * Josh Ramsay, lead singer of band Marianas Trench * Rascalz, hip hop group * Ryan Reynolds, actor * Charlie Richmond, inventor * Ryan Robbins, actor * Rachel Roberts, actress, fashion model * Spider Robinson, author * Wayne Robson, actor * Coco Rocha, fashion model * James Roday, actor * Seth Rogen, actor, writer, and comedian * Teryl Rothery, television anchor, actress S * Joe Sakic, NHL player ("Burnaby Joe") * Eliza Sam, Hong Kong actress * Devon Sawa, actor * Conrad Schmidt, activist *Sophie Schmidt, member of Canadian Women's National soccer team * Drew Scott, Property Brothers (HGTV) * Jonathan Scott, Property Brothers (HGTV) * Michael Shanks, actor * Kathryn Shaw, artistic director * Lydia Shum Din-ha, elder sister of Alfred Sung; Hong Kong actress *Christine Sinclair, member of Canadian Women's National soccer team * Nelson Skalbania, entrepreneur * Gregory Smith, actor * Trevor Smith, NHL player * Cobie Smulders, actress * Social Deviantz, rap group * John G. Stackhouse, Jr., writer and professor of religion * Rita Steblin, musicologist * Dorothy Stratten, actress, model * Jewel Staite, actress * Arran Stephens, entrepreneur, writer * Ryan Stiles, comedian, actor * Aden Strong, actor, voice artist * Sammy Strong, actor, musician, voice artist * Russell Stuart, CEO and founder, SuperBox Inc. * Sean Stubbs, musician * Billy Suede, professional wrestler * David Suzuki, environmentalist, scientist, broadcaster * Swollen Members, rap group T * Amanda Tapping, actress * Reece Thompson, actor * Brent Titcomb, actor/singer, member of the Canadian band 3's a Crowd * Alex To, Mandopop singer * Eckhart Tolle, spiritual teacher * Ziya Tong, television personality * Devin Townsend, singer, musician * Margaret Trudeau (now Margaret Trudeau Kemper), former wife of Canadian Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau * Nicholas Tse, Cantopop singer * John Turner, former Canadian Prime Minister U V * Adrien Van Viersen, storyboard artist * Emmanuelle Vaugier, actress * The Veer Union, band W * Larry Walker, Major League Baseball player *Elliot Waters, Musician * Jeff Wall, artist * Ian Wallace, artist * Nolan Watson, entrepreneur and philanthropist * Daniel Wesley, musician * Kris Wu, Chinese K-pop singer of EXO X Y * Benny Yau, television presenter, singer * Françoise Yip, actress Z *Alex Zahara, actor References * Vancouver People Van